Equivalent Exchange
by BerryPeach
Summary: When Tarrlok is captured by Amon, what ensues? Warning: Sex, yaoi, and... I guess bondage. Enjoy! : Tried to keep it as close to episode 9 as possible.


AMON/TARRLOK

Because fuck reason.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys. . If I did... hooh.

Rated: M. (Really? What else would I write? Come on, now.)

Warning: Yaoi, sex, cursing, all that jazz. Um... I guess... technically bondage...? Not really, but just to be safe.

There were no words to describe the fear in his eyes at that moment. What had once been rage, insanity, and fearlessness... all in an instant was replaced with gut-wrenching terror. His heart felt as if it were about to break his ribs and rip through his chest, his lungs throbbed as he held in his breath, his eyes widened with terror, looking at the group before him.

"A-Amon!" Tarrlok said, cursing himself inwardly for stammering. The said man did not move a single muscle, he simply spoke with that smooth-as-silk voice, revealing Tarrlok's fate.

Tarrlok gave a cocky grin and lifted his hands, curling his fingers, bloodbending the consciousness from everyone in the room-everyone... except for Amon. 'W-What...? Why isn't he going down?'

As Amon resisted his bloodbending and stepped forward, Tarrlok backed himself against a wall. Preparing for the worst, the water tribe man gazed into the hollow eyes of that eerie mask, waiting patiently for his fate. As Amon murmured to him in an oddly sultry voice, Tarrlok shifted his eyebrows, a questioning look forming on his face. Before he had time to gather what was going on, Amon had grabbed him, and held Tarrlok pinned to the floor, with his hand at his neck jabbing into a couple pressure points. Tarrlok cried out, paralyzed painfully, trying desperately to move, but unable to do so.

As Amon lowered his hand to Tarrlok's forehead, he stopped himself before running his hand down his cheek, sliding it beneath Tarrlok's chin to lift his head up high. Amon pinched the pressure points at the back of Tarrlok's neck, causing him to scream in pain before his entire body going limp, yet he remained fully conscious. Amon let out a soft, gutteral groan as he lifted his mask to reveal a shadowy pair of lips, and he leaned down to Tarrlok's head, which he still held in his hands, and he whispered into his ear. "I'll save you for later, bloodbender..." Amon snarled, biting the sensitive flesh beneath Tarrlok's ear, before kissing his jaw, and letting him fall down to the wooden floors.

Amon picked up the limp, seemingly lifeless body as his minions slowly regained consciousness. "I'll take care of him. You four retrieve the avatar. Do not underestimate her. _Electrocute the box to knock her out before you open it_." he cautioned, even though he had a nagging feeling that he should be doing this job himself. Any job worth doing right, is worth doing yourself. But he really wanted to get a few minutes to have a once-over with this beautiful bloodbender.

So after buying himself a couple minutes-two, give or take-Amon approached the satomobile and opened the backdoors, finding it empty as anticipated. Amon sat up Tarrlok's body, the bloodbender by now being able to whisper hoarsely. "W-Where... where are you taking me?" he coughed, shivering faintly from the snow, the cold air nipping at his face. The emotionless mask looked up at him and even though the mask could show no such feelings, Tarrlok swore he could see a cruel smile in those eyes gleaming from behind it. "To a place where no one will find you." Amon said. Upon hearing his own words echoing in his head, Tarrlok felt more fearful than before. Had Amon been watching him fight Korra? Had he _always_ been watching Korra? Or perhaps... had Amon always been watching _him_? Amon grabbed some rope and pinched the nerve at the back of Tarrlok's neck again, causing him to gasp and make his eyes roll back in pain as he fell limp once more, but now seeing his limp body was causing a plethora of different emotions to stir within Amon-mostly lust. Amon heard an explosion and saw plumes of smoke burst from windows as they shattered from the decrepit old cabin, and he hurriedly bound Tarrlok's hands behind his back and bound his ankles together. He slowly slid the man inside of the van, sparing a quick grope as he did so, before he heard the sound of a door being broken. He turned around and looked directly into Korra's eyes.

'Shit...' he thought to himself. He took a single step forward, and Korra, out of panic, threw forward many icy spears intending to slow, maim, or kill Amon. He of course dodged and gave chase briefly, but he stopped once he realized she was long gone. "_I thought I told you not to underestimate her._" he snarled. Amon turned and walked back to their satomobile, climbing in the back with the bound Tarrlok to avoid suspicion as the other equalists undressed from their fighting attire and drove off.

As they drove through one of the many underground tunnels towards the HQ that held Amon's living quarters, he noticed Tarrlok groaning and grumbling; signs of coming to. Amon watched as the councilman slowly woke up, before gasping, trying to turn around, but realizing he was bound. Amon found this whole sight rather amusing to behold, and made a mental note to keep Tarrlok in a state like that more often.

"W-Wha-Amon! What are you going to do with me?" Tarrlok demanded. Amon remained silent, but he pulled out a small knife, and slid across the van over to where Tarrlok was, propping the man up to lean against Amon's chest. "Stop! You-you don't have to do this!" Tarrlok cried out, grasping for straws, not really sure how to reason with Amon. Amon gave a deep, dark chuckle as he trailed the knife down Tarrlok's throat, before sliding it around to Tarrlok's ponytails. "I don't like these very much. I'd rather grab onto a fisftul of those wild locks." And with that, Amon began slicing through the little bands that held Tarrlok's hair so neatly styled. He then gripped Tarrlok's jacket, growling in his face. "Do I scare you, Councilman?" he sneered from beneath his mask. Tarrlok put on a brave face. "Why should I have reason to fear you? The only thing you surpass me in is cowardice." Amon snarled and backhanded Tarrlok hard across the face, sending him crashing down to the floor of the van. Amon crawled on top of him and pressed the forehead of his mask to the Tarrlok's perspiring forehead. "I do not tolerate liars, Mr. Tarrlok. I suggest you keep this lesson in mind the next time you try to act stoic." Tarrlok's eyes went wide as he looked into those yellow eyes, the look in them unnerving him to the core. He nodded and bit his lip a bit, before Amon shoved him back against the ground, but remained sitting on him. Just then, someone rapped on the little screen separating the back from the front seats of the van, and one of the men peeked through. "Sir, we need to exercise caution now." Amon nodded, and eyed Tarrlok. Tarrlok tried to figure out what they meant by exercising caution, and when he had gathered everything, he had figured they meant they needed to be quiet. Maybe they were travelling through some tunnels that went beneath some quieter places that might hear them?

Tarrlok debated for a moment, before he decided to bite the bullet and take a chance. He began to scream for help, thrashing about, kicking Amon off of him, and he bloodbent even with his hands bound behind his back. He glared straight into Amon's eyes through that mask, bending with all of his power, sweat forming on his brow, as he kept Amon at bay as he hollered and screamed for help. Even though he was a wanted man, he could always bend his way out of prison. Amon, caught off-guard, had accidentally smacked his head against the wall of the satomobile. He cursed loudly and faught off the bloodbending again with quite a bit of resistance, before he ran up to Tarrlok and pounced on top of him, clasping his hands over his mouth firmly. "SILENCE." he hissed as he ripped off Tarrlok's sash, using it to gag the bloodbender. "Hr-rnnmhphh!" Tarrlok screeched, writhing beneath Amon as the equalist leader grasped a fleshy bit of skin between Tarrlok's neck and shoulder, squeezing firmly until a faint crack was heard. Tarrlok let out a mixture of a squeak and a scream, his eyes going wide, before his body fel limp again, but still conscious. His eyes looked at Amon worriedly.

"I didn't know you were so anxious to get the party started... well, if it is any consolation, we will arrive at our destination soon enough... pet~" Amon smirked at the pet name, toying with a bit of Tarrlok's hair. Tarrlok gasped, panicking a bit, afraid of what his imprisonment would exactly consist of.

After about another twenty minutes of travelling, Amon grabbed Tarrlok by the waist and hauled his limp body up and over his shoulders, carrying him off towards his room.

"But... but sir, the prisoners' cells are down the eastern corridor, not the western." Amon turned to look back at him. "And I told you not to underestimate the Avatar. Do not question me." The chi-blocker backed down ashamedly, before turning to unpack the few crates of equipment that had been brought in.

As Amon walked down the long passageways, he found himself stroking tarrlok's thigh, groping the muscular limb appreciatively. "Hmm.. good to know you keep yourself in good shape." Tarrlok glared at Amon's back as he carried him down the hallway towards his room. Amon went to unlock his door and dropped his key. As he bent down, his hand slid up and groped Tarrlok's tight arse, Causing Tarrlok's eyes to go as wide as saucers. he strained to move, but found it only hurt his body to do so. Amon gave a small chuckle of amusement as he entered his room and shut the door, locking it behind him. He then tossed Tarrlok onto his bed, walking over to his closet where he hung up his cloak, but left eberything else on. He returned to Tarrlok, and he slowly began to undress the man before him.

"Mmm... such fine muscles..." Amon mused as he slid his slightly calloused hands beneath Tarrlok's shirt gently, before ripping it off savagely. He did the same with his pants, leaving nothing on Tarrlok but his binds, and his boxers. He untied Tarrlok and ungagged him, not fearing any noise due to the chi-block he had activated. "Ugh, stupid things." he said. He looked down at Tarrlok who returned his glared. "I'm glad to see you have some fight in you... I'll be more than happy to break that spirit."

Tarrlok's eyes faltered a little before Amon pressed into those pressure points again, releasing the chi-block, causing Tarrlok to cry out again, before gasping and sighing in relief. "F-Fucking bastard!" he rasped. He tried to swing a fist at Amon, but the equalist caught it effortlessly with an iron-like grip. Tarrlok grunted and he tried to run away, but Amon grabbed Tarrlok's wrist and wrenched him back onto his bed, pinning him down to the mattress, face up. Tarrlok tried to waterbend some icicle spears at Amon, but all he heard was faint thudding at Amon's door. "Heheh... I'm afraid the only water within this premiscis is located OUTSIDE that door." Tarrlok growled. "_Not necessarily._" he hissed, bloodbending again, although it was much weaker this time, as he was very exhausted and worn. Amon faught it off, and lifted his mask enough so he could kiss Tarrlok forcefully. "Damn, you're so sexy when you try to get the upper hand!" Amon growled into Tarrlok's ear, shifting his legs and his weight so he was laying on top of Tarrlok's body. Tarrlok grunted and let out a soft mewl as Amon's left hand found its way down to Tarrlok's length, stroking him through his boxers. Tarrlok gasped, horrified at the noise that came out of his mouth. "S-Stop! A-Are you some sort of psycho o-or-m-mnnphh!" Tarrlok's words were cut short as Amon dove in for another deep kiss, this time sliding his tongue in to explore Tarrlok's mouth.

Panicking, Tarrlok bit down on the invading muscle, causing Amon to flinch a little, but he didn't retreat. He didn't know the meaning of the word. He rubbed his tongue all over inside of Tarrlok's mouth, groaning softly as he felt himself stirring inside of his pants. He rubbed Tarrlok's growing hardness, feeling Tarrlok's resistance and struggles growing weaker and weaker as the day's events caught up with him. He panted and gasped for air as Amon finally broke the kiss, panting softly as well. "Well look at that... I guess you're enjoying this more than you're letting on, wouldn't you say?" Tarrlok gave a growl, glaring at Amon. "S-Stop this..." "Oh?" Amon said, sitting up and stopping all contact completely. Tarrlok looked at him. "...Wha...?" "You don't want me to touch you, and despite what others may think, I am not a rapist." Amon stood up and walked over to his desk to do more work. Tarrlok looked down at his erection peeking through his boxers, whimpering softly as he tossed his head back, hardly able to lift his arms. He wouldn't be able to bare this torture.

"...F-Fuck..." he growled. "Well I offered," Amon said from over his shoulder. "Maybe you'd rather go 'fuck' with the Avatar...?" Tarrlok narrowed his eyes, unable to shake the feeling there would be a hidden meaning to those words.

Tarrlok growled and squirmed on the bed, hardly able to move, his erection raging. After about ten minutes of writhing in what felt like pure agony, he lulled his head to the side, thinking of how good it felt to have someone else touch his penis for once. He wasn't used to any sort of intimate contact with other people, let alone the most wanted man in Republic City. Then again, he wasn't too far away from that title himself. He finally let his head roll to the other side, his eyes settling on Amon's back. "...P-Please..." Tarrlok mumbled. Amon set down his pen and leaned back in his chair, turning his head to the side. "Come again?" Tarrlok cleared his throat softly. "Come back..." Amon stood up slowly and sauntered leisurely over to the edge of the bed, towering over Tarrlok. "You could have left. I didn't chi-block you." Tarrlock swallowed thickly, straining to move at all. "I-I... I c-can hardly move..." he said hoarsely. Amon reached his hand down to grab Tarrlok's raging red erection, causing Tarrlok to cry out loudly in pain and pleasure. "Beg me for what you want." Tarrlok shot Amon a look of disbelief, before whimpering in defeat, squirming beneath Amon.

"P-Please... m-make me cum..." Tarrlok groaned, wincing. Amon was on top of Tarrlok in a heartbeat, spreading the councilman's legs around his waist, ripping the boxers off of his body. "Very well, then...~" Amon said, unable to disguise the pleasure from his voice. He leaned down, sliding his mask halfway out of the way to nibble and bite at Tarrlok's neck as he stroked and rubbed Tarrlok's length slowly, building up speed quickly. Tarrlock gasped and panted, whimpering, trying to hump up into Amon's fist weakly, uttering a sharp cry as Amon suddenly penetrated his arse with a slicked finger, thrusting it in and out, curling it and wiggling it around, moving the digit in circles.

Tarrlok grunted and growled ferociously as he was pleasured, arching his back, his hands clenched into fists as Amon pleasured him. Amon licked the shell of Tarrlok's ear and blew softly on it as he rubbed the tip of Tarrlok's cock, causing tarrlok to have a mighty powerful orgasm, his ejaculate spilling all over his chest and belly, a few thick spurts catching on Amon's vest.

Amon moaned in satisfaction as he swiped up some of Tarrlok's cum, and brought it up to his semi-covered lips, suckling his digit, groaning appreciatively. "Would you mind returning the favor?" Amon asked, drawing attention to his own raging erection, unashamed of it. Tarrlok blushed a bright scarlet and shook his head weakly. "N-No! That's disgusting!" Amon leaned over him and punched his hands down into the mattress on either side of the bloodbender's head, making said man flinch slightly. "You have two options, and I'm not sure you realize what your situation is yet." Tarrlok tried to bloodbend yet again, and Amon merely chuckled. "Heh... cute." Tarrlok whimpered pitifully, shaking his head. "I thought you said you weren't a rapist..." Amon leaned down to lick at Tarrlok's neck. "Ohh... I wouldn't call this rape, this is merely... equivalent exchange. Not to mention, I don't recall you fighting me when I was making you moan and mewl like a bitch in heat." Tarrlok blushed and glared at Amon. "FFFFFine..." he conceded defeat with a sigh.

Amon pulled the weakened man up and over so that Amon was laying on his back, and Tarrlok was laying on top of him, with his face resting on his upper thigh. Tarrlok groaned softly, his body protesting as he tried to move himself. He tried to bloodbend himself to make it easier, but it only helped slightly. He unzipped Amon's pants, and reached in to pull out Amon's erection, watching it bounce and sway. He mewled softly, feeling intimidated slightly by it's girth.

The bloodbender eyed Amon's mask again, before he hesitantly leaned down to lick the tip of Amon's cock, finding that the precum tasted somewhat appealing. Slightly bitter, slightly salty. He licked it again, and he leaned down to suck on the tip softly, twisting his head to and fro, slurping softly around that rock hard member. Amon let out a beastly growl, grinding up into Tarrlok's mouth as Tarrlok wrapped his hands delicately around the base of Amon's penis, stroking gently as he sank his lips down onto it slowly. He bobbed his head as he sank further down that thick shaft, gulping every now and then, as well as slurping.

He felt Amon lacing his fingers in Tarrlok's thick hair, tugging it roughly, causing the councilman to groan as well as the equalist. He ran his tongue up and down the underside of Amon's length, sliding down further and further until it prodded at the back of his throat. He pulled off for a quick breather and sank back down, finding himself getting greedy for more. tarrlok sucked harder and more urgently, moaning around Amon's length to create soft vibrations from his throat. Amon let out a loud groan as he tugged harshly on the waterbender's hair, sighing in appreciation. Amon arched his back and rubbed his legs against Tarrlok's shoulders as Tarrlok sucked him off, getting more and more intense with each and every passing minute.

Amon gasped and his breath hitched and caught in his throat as he felt himself about to cum. He grasped Tarrlok's hair firmly and pulled him off of his hair, cumming on Tarrlok's face and on his own chest. Amon sighed and panted softly, before leaning up to flip Tarrlok over, laying the man easily back onto his back, attacking the man with savage kisses. "I am _never_ letting you go..." he growled into Tarrlok's lips. Tarrlok let out a moan, and on the inside, Tarrlok was somewhat glad to hear it.

A/N: Alright, so... I'm writing this as a message for those of you who read this in the future. This story is written to take place specifically during episode 9 (Out of the Past). I realise that future seasons/eps will most likely interfere with this lovely idea I have in my head, buuuut... oh well. I wanted Amon and Tarrlok to bonk for a while now. And now they have. And now I can sleep at night. :] I hope you liked this~ I... had too much fun writing this. 3

Gigi: Ahh... feels good to get all of that out!~

Tarrlok: W-Why you..!-

Amon: Chill bitch, I got this. *shoves Tarrlok out of the way by his face and snaps Gigi's neck*

Gigi: O-NOOOOO! DX *ded*


End file.
